1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid flow diversion arrangement and more particularly, to an automatic washer having an additive dispensing system including a multi-compartmented dispenser making use of such a liquid flow diversion arrangement for flushing additives from the dispenser into the washer at predetermined times during a washing cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an automatic washing machine, it is desirable that additives be dispensed automatically. When the dispensing of additives is automatic, the user may load the fabrics to be washed into the wash tub and place the additives into their proper compartments or containers, and the machine automatically completes the cycle of operations. Better results are obtained if these various additives are dispensed with water so that the additives are metered into the wash tub and evenly distributed therethrough. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,434-Bochan and 3,760,612-Bochan et al., both assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there are shown automatic washers for carrying out such operations. Additive dispensing systems are disclosed therein which make use of a liquid flow diverter for supplying water to the appropriate compartments of an additive dispenser such that additives may be dispensed into the washing machine automatically during the appropriate portion of the washing cycle. Prior art as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,866-Boothe et al., also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, shows a fluid amplifier or liquid flow diverter for selectively diverting a stream of water for dispensing additives from separate compartments into the wash tub of an automatic washing machine.
Since it is desirable that the liquid flow diverter be responsive to a sequence control timer to selectively divert a water stream to the appropriate dispenser compartments at predetermined times during a washing cycle, it has been found advantageous to couple the respective control ports of such a liquid diverter with a sequence control timer through a pair of tubes. Also, since diversion of water by the diverter is accomplished as a result of transverse pressure differential effected by closing alternate control ports to atmosphere, it has been found that the closing of these control ports may be advantageously effected by means associated with the timer which will cause the closing of the tubes associated with the respective control ports.
In one diverter arrangement, a check valve is provided associated with each control port for preventing the emergence of liquid from the respective control ports resulting from foreign materials plugging the diverter efflux nozzle. Also, a chamber is coupled respectively between each control port and its respective closing means for accumulating liquid that may bypass the check valves, the chamber being dimensioned for preventing audible sonic oscillations in the liquid flow diversion arrangement arising from the inherent ability of the diverter to amplify resonance in the system.
A problem then arises, what to do about liquid accumulating in the respective chambers. If the liquid is not drained therefrom, the chambers will overfill and liquid will flow through the respective tubes eventually to pour out into the control compartment resulting in incapacitation of the automatic washer.
It is highly desirable to be able to drain the accumulating chambers automatically, yet have an arrangement that does not adversely affect the operation of the control ports.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved liquid flow diversion arrangement that provides these desirable characteristics and is highly reliable, efficient and of low cost.